


Control

by scribblemoose



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'The Box'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Gojyo knew something was going on the minute he came through the door. Hakkai was sitting at the table, with his hands folded and his head bowed, his back perfectly straight. Nothing unusual about that in itself, but Hakkai wasn't.... well, he wasn't quite Hakkai. Or perhaps he was more Hakkai - Gojyo could never quite figure that out.

Hakkai was sitting at the table, perfectly still, hair curling around his neck, long ears sloping back from his head. Vines shifted around his skin as if they were guarding him.

"Hakkai," Gojyo said softly.

Hakkai lifted his head; eyes glinted up at Gojyo, slitted and golden and not quite human. Gojyo shivered.

Hakkai's limiters sat on the table, within easy reach. Gojyo stepped a little closer and noticed that vines were twisted around the legs of the chair and the table. In some weird, twisted way Hakkai had tied himself up.

"Thought you wanted me around when you did this shit," Gojyo said, slinging his coat on the hook by the door, shoving his shirt sleeves up his arms. It was cold outside, none too warm in here, either. How the fuck Hakkai could sit there in nothing but a pair of old jeans Gojyo had no idea.

Hakkai stared resolutely at the table, not answering. He didn't often talk when he was this way, not because he couldn't (in fact his voice went deep and husky in a way that made Gojyo's tailbone quiver), but because the longer he was youkai, the deeper into is own head he got. It scared the shit out of Gojyo. Sanzo had been mumbling about this minus wave and giving Hakkai dire warnings. Gojyo could feel the change himself, something shifting in the world, something wrong and edgy, like a nightmare.

Sanzo hadn't a clue that Hakkai did this. He'd probably freak out like shit if he did.

Gojyo sat at the table at Hakkai's side, and ignored the flutter of a vine that licked at his knee. "You want me to-"

"Tie me," said Hakkai.

"You could put them back on. We could get take out. You hungry?"

Hakkai's eyes flared. "Yes," he said, "~Tie me."

Gojyo swallowed hard. "Okay. How long you been-"

Hakkai shook his head, and went back to staring at the table.

With a deep sigh, Gojyo went to the flimsy cupboard in the corner of the room, and pulled out the drawer that Hakkai kept sashes and socks and underwear in. His fingers closed on a strip of thick leather at the bottom, a clinking chain.

"You don't need this," he said, crossing back to the table. "I trust you. You know that."

"You shouldn't," said Hakkai, darkly. He took a deep, shuddering breath and leaned back, baring his neck and throat. Gojyo couldn't resist a kiss to that soft, pale skin, just fleeting. Then he slipped the collar under Hakkai's hair, fastened it deftly. He twined the leash around his own wrist, and gave it a tug.

He cleared his throat. "So. You want me to just sit and hang on while you do whatever, or-"

Hakkai looked at him, right through him, all through him. The vines shifted their attention from the table to Gojyo, curling around, soft slithers, exploring. Hakkai was concentrating hard.

"Hey, you practising on me?"

A vague flicker of.... well, not guilt, but some kind of recognition, crossed Hakkai's face.

"Crazy bastard," said Gojyo affectionately.

Slowly, with impeccable control, Hakkai stood up. He rolled his shoulders, settled himself, the leash falling neatly down the centre of his chest, linking him to Gojyo. Tethered. Safe.

Well, maybe safe, thought Gojyo. Who knew?

He stepped closer, til he could feel the heat from Hakkai's body. There was a flicker of fear in those slitted golden eyes.

"Gojyo," Hakkai croaked.

"You want to test your control? Here."

His hand slid around Hakkai's waist, round to the small of his back.

"I can't-" Hakkai growled.

"Think you can," said Gojyo. He worked his way around Hakkai's waistband to the front, flipped the buttons open. Ran the back of his hand down from Hakkai's hip and in, until his knuckles brushed the hard ridge of Hakkai's cock. Vines there, too, smaller, softer, trembling, winding around his fingers.

Hakkai whimpered, his head dropping into the curve of Gojyo's shoulder.

"'S okay," Gojyo said. "This'll make it better."

Hakkai was beyond speech now. He was trembling, his claws grazing Gojyo's arms.

"Hang on." Gojyo had learned already that if he didn't get naked fast he would be off buying new clothes in the morning and it's not like they were rolling in cash just now. He stepped back, keeping eye contact to make sure Hakkai didn't freak out. The leash went taut; the vines drew back, and Gojyo began to strip.

Hakkai watched him, blinking slowly, ears moving slowly back and forth, an odd sort of gesture that Gojyo had come to associate with Hakkai concentrating.

By the time Gojyo's shirt slid off his shoulder to render him completely naked, Hakkai was breathing fast, control slipping, but he managed to wait until Gojyo came to him. Kept it together until Gojyo touched him, fingertips tracing the vines across his chest, and then he moved, faster than Gojyo could see, and next he knew he was flat on his back on the bed with Hakkai looming over him.

Gojyo gasped for breath, focused on Hakkai's eyes and jerked the leash, hard. Hakkai made a growling noise, and jumped, but just as Gojyo was starting to curse himself for his own stupidity, he moved back, folding his legs under him to sit on Gojyo's hips, head down, still.

"Better," said Gojyo. "Fuck."

Hakkai remained quiet.

"Not here. The mirror, remember?"

Hakkai nodded. He moved slowly, not stretching the leash now, giving Gojyo room to follow, even pausing to give him time to retrieve the lube from under the pillow.

In front of the mirror, Hakkai on his hands and knees. Gojyo carefully stripped off Hakkai's jeans and boxers, soothing him with firm touches, doing his best to ignore the vines that twisted and slithered around him in return. Hakkai remained perfectly still while Gojyo prepared him, only the faint quiver of his ears giving away any hint of the effort it was taking.

Gojyo lay himself over Hakkai's back, and kissed one tip of one of those trembling ears. "Look," he said. "You're beautiful."

Hakkai still didn't believe him. Gojyo had no trouble with the idea of telling him again and again until he did. Long as it took.

He slid inside Hakkai in one long, smooth push, until he was in to the root, all of him, and Hakkai was impossibly hot and tight, and shaking under him.

He pulled almost all the way out.

"You're." Thrust. Pull. "Fucking." Thrust. Pull. "Beautiful." Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Hakkai fucked back. Fucked Gojyo's hand. Fucked Gojyo's hand and his own vines. Fucked and fucked and fucked, until he screamed like someone had a knife in him, and fell in a heap, so Gojyo's first spurt sprayed his ass before he could shove back in again.

Coming hard and buried and shaking and Hakkai almost crying on the floor. But Gojyo was held; thin shimmering strands of green binding them together, the leash falling limply from his hand as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai in return.

The rush faded; Gojyo realised Hakkai was saying something.

"Limiters. Gojyo, please....."

An hour later they sat on the bed and watched TV, eating take-out pizza and Hakkai trying earnestly to understand the lack of plot in an action movie while Gojyo lay sprawled across his legs. Normal.

For now.

_~owari~_


End file.
